This invention relates to radio frequency/power taps.
In typical CATV systems, radio frequency (RF) signals are transmitted from the head end to near a customer's premises on a coaxial cable. In some cases, power may be added to the cable. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,198 issued to Rocci et al.) In some systems it is desired to also deliver power to the customer's premises. Since utility code regulations sometimes prohibit power and RF signals from being brought to the home on the same coaxial wire, the two are separated at a tap which is located at the main distribution cable typically on a pole, a pedestal, or in a hand hole.
Since the tap is located outdoors, it is important to protect the wire connections from the environment. It is also desirable to provide continued protection for the power wire connections even while a craftsperson is working on the RF connections or vice versa.